deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirito vs Ichika
Kirito from Sword Art Online vs Ichika from Infinite Stratos Death Battle Kirito Vs Ichika.png|Kirito vs Ichika Death Battle Kirto vs Ichika.png|Kirito vs Ichika remake Interlude Matt: In the digital world, there are many swordsmen alike but these two in particular seem to have a way of gaining more ladies than the rest. Wiz: Kazuto Kirigaya, or Kirito the Black Swordsmen of Sword Art Online. Boomstick: And Ichika Orimura, the only male capable of using an Infinite Stratos. Matt: I’m special guest Matt. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kirito Matt: In 2022, a VRMMORPG called Sword Art Online, or for short SAO was released. With the NerveGear, a helmet that stimulates the user's five senses via their brain, players can experience and control their in-game characters with their minds. Both the game and the NerveGear was created by Akihiko Kayaba. Wiz: 10,000 players log into the SAO's mainframe cyberspace for the first time, only to discover that they are unable to log out. Kayaba appears and tells the players that they must beat all 100 floors of Aincrad, a steel castle which is the setting of SAO, if they wish to be free. Those who suffer in-game deaths or forcibly remove the NerveGear out-of-game will suffer real-life deaths. Boomstick: Damn, this Kayaba guys sounds like a dick. But one of these players refuses to let the game get the better of him: Kirito. Matt: Being a player from the Beta, people who despised the Beta-Testers already looked down on him. Also, after he announced how many floors he got to in the Beta people then started calling him a Beater, which is a Beta tester and a cheater. Boomstick: So, just because he did better than the other testers just meant he was a cheater? Matt: I don’t get it ether, these shows sometimes refuse to make sense. Wiz: Well, fear can get the better of someone and cause them to act irrational. That aside, Kirito was one of the strongest players in the game, being a solo player, his stats were incredibly high for someone who just started the game. Boomstick: Of course his stats would be high, I mean, don’t you play RPGs? The less players you have, the more EXP you get to have and the faster you level up. Seriously, plenty of people do it. Matt: I’m with him on this one, the less players you have on your team, the less you need to share your EXP points. Boomstick: After taking down Kayaba, everyone was now free to go to the real world only to go back to the virtual world with Sword Art Online rip-offs. No seriously, that happened. It’s like people don’t give a damn that they were just trapped in a death game for two years straight with no way out. Wiz: Yeah, that is like the case. After SAO was done a new game released called Alfiem Online a game about fairies, which is pretty much a sloppy reskin of SAO along with it adding in Aincrad which meant it was definitely nothing original. Boomstick: Then there’s Gun Gale Online, which wasn’t really a rip-off it was full of guns instead of swords. It’s also where he decided to become a girl. Matt: Actually, he didn’t become a girl, he was just given girly looking boy avatar. Boomstick: Really? Wiz: As weird as it may seem, yes he does have that kind of avatar. Matt: How about we get into his feats. Wiz: Yes, let's talk about Kirito's feats. For example, Kirito is the only player of Sword Art Online capable of dual wielding. A unique skill that only he possess and of which he kept hidden because people would've gotten angry had they found out. Boomstick: He's also fought and defeated a nightmare version of Santa Claus and let me tell ya, that thing was freaky as shit. Even dueled 'The Gleam Eyes' which is a goat demon and beated it on his own. Matt: Well, technically he didn't beat it on his own. He fought it after its health got depleted low enough. That aside, he still won the battle in the end. The other feat that he holds is dueling Kayaba in which the match ended in a draw. Boomstick: Isn't that the time when he came back to life? Wiz: He didn't come back to life that time. He was just imagining that he died before it ended in a draw, and the same happened in the first episode when he had minor flashback to him dying in the game. Boomstick: Oh, that makes sense. Matt: He has other feats in Alfiem Online including claiming victory against characters like General Eugene in, who was said to be one of the toughest players there. Let's also not forget the time when he fought dozens of World Tree Guardians, only losing after being impaled by a dozen swords. Wiz: He also has access to Kayaba's User Login which allows him to fully take control of the virtual world he is in. But he only uses it against enemies like Sugou who was using the system to cheat himself. So, while Kirito does have access to Kayaba's login, he won't use it unless the other player cheats back. Boomstick: So, in a sense he'd only use it if Ichika were to be cheating in this battle. And let's not forget the asshole A.I. known as Thrym who he did beat with some help, but he still beat him. Going into the feats he scored in Gun Gale, he had defeated a sniper known as Sinon in a duel. However it wasn't really like victory, more like he overpowered her and she quit the match after he stopped. Matt: Yep. Other feats include beating Sterben, AKA Death Gun who was an SAO survivor going back into a game to kill people. And Kirito also tied a victory in Bullet of Bullets. And that's it for his anime feats anyway. Wiz: In the light novel and Alicization Arc, he gained divine weapons powered by his will. Also, instantly defeated an army of 32,0'''00 using sacred arts. '''Boomstick: Okay, this guy shouldn't be that OP. He can't seriously have all these accomplishments unless he's invincible. Matt: We'll talk about that later. Let's just get back to the feats before we talk about anything else. Oh, he once shook the Planet. Boomstick: Seriously? You're telling me this guy isn't broken and he shook the planet? Matt: Okay, he may be a little broken. But I still digress. And he also... absorbed Several stars into his night sky sword... You know what? I'm with you Boom, this guy truely is broken. Wiz: Come on, guys. We haven't even gotten the Ordinal Scale feats yet. Boomstick: Well, how many feats does this guy have? Wiz: Guys, I promise these are the last ones we're gonna talk about before we get anywhere else. Matt: You heard the man. What did he do for Ordinal Scale? Wiz: Well, let me get the list. Before we begin, this was in the Light Novel and anime. He uh... became the number one player, defeated pretty much every boss in Aincrad on his own in a giant boss gauntlet, one of those being Fatal Scythe, who he had trouble with in Sword Art Online. Matt: Even still, while broken, these feats make him pretty strong, so let's finally get to his weapons. Wiz: Actually, we need to do his strength and durability. Boomstick: Alright, we're getting to the good part! Wiz: Kirito's Destructive Capacity is at least continent level, and likely Solar System level or higher. He's absorbed 100000 stars into his night sky sword. Assuming they're dwarf stars (Low-End), this calcs to 2.225x10^38 x 100,000 = 2.225x10^42 Joules, or Large Star Level. If they're average star (Mid-End), this calcs to 1.517x1041 x 100,000 = 151.7 Foe, or Solar System Level. It's even said that the light from his attack could fill the entire universe. Matt: Yeah, pretty insane. His strength is at least Continent Level. Being able to outmuslce large monsters such as the Gleam Eyes and staggering Illfang the Kobold Lord. Not to mention, he's also been able to break the weapons of his opponent from time to time. He's even been able to deflect the breath of a dragon with a single swing. Boomstick: Also, cut off its arm, don't forget that. He's been able to cleave through heavy armor, has lifted about a 3-ton of fish, stopped a heavy lance with his hand, even locked an attack from Eugene, who is capable of casually shattering cliffs. Matt: He was even able to cut through a tree in five days, which took a small team of grown men 900 years to accomplish... Hey guys, I think we should be showing some pictures to back this up. Wiz: We can't really do that on this site. All we can do is hope they take our word for it. Matt: Back to strength feats, let's not forget the time he blocked an attack that instantly incinerated 42 goblins. I repeat, it incinerated 42 goblins and Kirito was in weak armor at the time. Boomstick: He managed to shake the Underworld Cathedral, and that building was the size of Aincrad. I don't know about you guys, but I think this is awesome. Especially when you count the fact that the world shook after using the Starburst Stream, and defeated a women who had split four f***ing continents apart. Jeez this guy's got some insane power. I wonder if he's buff under that coat of his. Hey Matt, you think if I held a sword I could get all the ladies too. Matt: Uh, I don't really think it's just the sword that gets him the girls. I think it's the fact that he's so freaking powerful. Wiz: Kirito is also one of the most fasted players in SAO. His reflexes are faster than any of the other 10000 players in Aincrad. He's faster than the naked-eye could track and even has been able to do some impossible stunts such as run up walls for a short period of time. Boomstick: And those are ice walls too, those are kinda harder to run up than normal walls. He ran up that wall for about... 5.35 seconds before slipping and falling. Times like these are when a stopwatch really comes in handy. Matt: He's also quickly and precisely cut through magic spells by hitting them at the very center of their hitbox. Which is by the way something that not even people like me could do to be honest. Not only that, but he is also able to blitzes most foes that he fights. Wiz: He's fast enough to dish out dozens of strikes withen just the blink of an eye, and was fast enough to deflect a bullet just inches from his face the moment it was shot at him, which makes his reaction time slightly faster than the averge human. He was also able to intercept and deflect bullets from a machinegun fire Matt: Kirito it fast enough to dodge beams of light coming his way, to react quickly to close-call attacks, and is able to evade lasers from just 2 meters away. This puts Kirito higher in speed than most of the speed-demons in other virtual reality games, and possibly faster than the speed of even light for that matter. Boomstick: Sounds like a certain blue hedgehog would be jealous to hear. Matt: Oh, he would. Trust me, he would. This guy is a total badass. Boomstick: But, now it's time for durability. Matt: Well, for one: his avatar can't actually feel pain. While it does seem to wound him, he doesn't really feel any actual pain from that wound. Wiz: Makes sense. It isn't hurting if it isn't damaging his physical body in anyway. Boomstick: Let's also not forget the time he got shot in ankle and got up afterwards and the time he barely reacted to getting his hand chopped off. Seriously, how do you not react to something like that? Wiz: Again, his avatar doesn't really feel any pain and limbs actually grow back in the games he plays in so it's not a bit deal for him ether way. Matt: Kirito has also taken some heavy blows from extremely high level bosses such as the Gleam Eyes Demon, and the boss known as Fatal Scythe which was assumed to be as strong as a monster around floor 90... I think that's how strong it is? Boomstick: Don't forget the time he tanked massive explosions from fireballs and withstood the Mother's Rosario attack from Yuuki, which in fact can actually create shockwaves the size of a small island. Even took getting slammed through solid marble. Matt: Kirito's defense also have had him take on cliff-shattering attacks almost like they were absolutely nothing. Not even joking on that last part. If you watched Sword Art Online or read the novels, you'd understand what we're talking about. Boomstick: Well, I for one think he should look more buff in my opinion. Wiz: Well, that's kind of the thing with anime characters. They less buff they look, the stronger they are for some odd reason. Boomstick: Not me though. Who wants to be skinny when they got these guns?! *Shows his muscle* Wiz: ... Moving on. Matt: The Black-Swordsman is has no way of attaining such feats without skills. His skill range from using one-handed swords to using dual blades. While this doesn't really sound impressive, Dual Wielding is actually a unique skill amongst SAO, ALO, GGO, and so on. Wiz: He's also skilled in some martial arts and has fought unarmed in some cases. Even though he mainly uses weapons in fights, if he were to get disarmed or doesn't have his weapon with him, he can put this to good use. He's also got some good aiming skills being able to throw a small knife at a rabbit while in mid air with little trouble. Boomstick: What kind of knives are those? They look more like nails. Matt: They drew the wrong object I guess. Boomstick: Other than that, Kirito is also skilled in parrying. Which is the ability of blocking enemy attacks. He's also got a powerful healing factor that can A. regenerate wounds faster than seven people can make them, and B. regrow limbs in a short time. Wiz: Kirito is also a skilled searcher. His tracking has helped him find lost players when he needed it and he was also able to track down Ragout Rabbits with it. His skill of stealth always helps him when he's hiding and doesn't want to be spotted eying his enemies. Matt: His skill of sprinting always him to run without using up too much stamina so he doesn't run out too early, and his extended storage allows him to carry a boat-ton of gear with him.''' Boomstick: Especially since he's got so many damn items with him in the first place. Matt: Don't forget, he also has first aid which allows him to heal wounds. Boomstick: So it's pretty much just a normal first aid? Matt: Yes... Wiz: Kirito is also surprisingly smart, especially since he's still a teenager. Kirito is an expert programmer, has knowledge of computers and machinary and has even built his own computer while still young. Matt: Yeah, that whole thing about having knowledge on computers and machinary really gives him an unfair advantage if you think about it. Boomstick: He's also got skill outside of the system as well. His Mislead allows him to 'predict an enemy's actions, and can move outside of an enemy's path to catch them off guard.' Wiz: The Arms Blast can sense the weak points of a weapon allowing him to attack those weak points while destroying them. The Spell Blast works by concentrating on the hitbox of a projectile and can slice through destroying it, which also works on magic spells. ''Matt: Distinguish allows him to focus on all the sounds around him and can distinguish between what's important and not. Skill Connect allows Kirito to chain skills together, it also prevents the vulnerability period after a normal sword skill. Boomstick: Damn, this guy's loaded. He's got almost everything you could see Link carrying. Wiz: Oh, he does. Kirito does have a lot of skills and items but none of these are completely useful without his weaponry. Matt: The sword Kirito is most famous for using it the Elucidator. Of which is a weapon from the 50th floor boss. A one handed sword with an attack of 710 attack and a durability of 1350. This gives for a boost to strength, agility and armor and it's on rare occasions is he not with this sword. Wiz: The Dark Repulsor is Kirito's secondary weapon of choice and the weapon that he uses when dual wielding. Made from Crystallite formed from... uh... Boomstick: Dragon shit! I know it looks like a gem, but they clearly stated that 'gem' came from a dragon taking a dump. Unlike the Elucidator, the attack is only 700 while the durability is 1200. But like the Elucidator also gives him a boost. Except, only to strength and agility. Matt: Yeah, it's that as good the Elucidator, but it is pretty close none the less. Boomstick: You know, if that was me I would've called it the Poop Sword cause it's literally dragon crap. Wiz: I-it is, but that's still a stupid name. Most people prefer Dark Repulsor over- '''''Abridged Kirito: The Piece of Shit! Wiz: Aw... damnit. Matt: Wait, what're you doing here? Abridged Kirito: What am I doing here? Isn't it obvious? This is clearly my fight and time to shine. Hey everyone, I hope you're ready cause you're about to see me kick some tin-can ass in this fight! Wiz: You're not guaranteed to win this fight. We haven't even gotten to researching your opponent yet, and you're not even gonna be the Kirito in this fight. Boomstick: And besides, didn't more people technically vote for the other guy instead of you? Abridged Kirito: Well, the... WHAT?! What's this I hear about you guys voting for that jackass over ME?! I promise all of you, that I will find those who voted for that dipshit over me and end your lives! Matt: Okay, thank you. Now can you please get out of here. Aridged Kirito: Whatever. Remember guys, subscribe to Something Witty Entertainment on YouTube and check out the 'Kirito is always right' Foundation. I'm out BITCHES! *Leaves* Wiz: god, I hate that guy. Matt: Tell me about it.' I mean, his timeline is great and all, but-'' '''Boomstick: He's a total asshole! Wiz: ... Moving on. The Throwing picks are one of Kirito's weapons that uses the least. The dagger sized nails are not easy to see at a distance and once inside of the opponent, it deals continuous damage until it is removed. Matt: The Blackwyrm Coat is crafted from the hide of a black dragon. This coat in specific increases the stealth of the wearer and also offers light defense in need. It does seem like it's just given to him to make him look edgy, but it does have its perks. Wiz: But Kirito doesn't always hold the same equipment. In Alfeim Online he holds the... Longsword? Abridged Kirito: Oh it's long, alright. Hard to put away sometimes. Boomstick: Can't you just like put in your inventory? Abridge Kirito: Not that sword. Matt: What sword are you talking abotu then-Oh, oh... that... Abridged Kirito: Ye-up! Ya get Cool-Kirito points for guessing right. Matt: I really could care less what points you made up. Wiz: ANYWAY! The Longsword is Kirito's signature weapon in ALO. Made from a rare metal from Jotunheimir, this sword bares a striking resemblance to the Dark-Replusher, although the color is black rather than light blue. Matt: His strongest weapon though, has got to be the Holy Sword Exalibur. This sword provides Kirito a massive boost in stats making him stronger, faster and more agile than before. It's also said to be able to cut through virtually any material and its very presence prevented the worlds of ALO from collapsing. It's worth noting that Kirito has no use for this sword unless he gets absolutely serious. Ichika Intermission (Round 1) Before Battle Fight! KO! Intermission (Round 2) Before Battle Fight! KO! Trivia *The Original battle was done on Deviantart but here it's remastered *Kirito being used is composite Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:MacMar02 Category:'Light Novel' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Virtual Reality' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Wielders Category:Weapons, Armors, and Skills Category:Combatants With Weapons